GAARA'S CHILDHOOD CRUSH
by gaarassexygirl
Summary: Gaara has a crush! Who knew? well its really my character that I made. Well anyways... its about Gaara and his childhood crush, Itsuma. They are both too ashamed to tell the other that they love each other. Must read!
1. Hidden feelings

I awoken to a slight sensation of someone breathing down my neck; when I turned around I saw Gaara asleep next to me. My eyes where wide open as I looked around the room. So many thoughts ran through my head, 'why am I in Gaara's room?', 'why was I in his bed?', 'and where is my wraps!!!!!!!' As I tried to get out of the bed, I paid no attention to what was on the ground, and I stepped on Gaara's gourd, and fell backwards on top of him.  
I opened my eyes and seen Gaara on top of me on the floor. I whispered to my self, "Um...this is soooo awkward." Then all at once, Temari ran into the room, "Hey can't I get... Ohhhhhh." I quickly pushed Gaara off of me, "Temari, it's not what you think!!!!!!"  
"Gaara and Itsuma, sitting in a tree, K-I-S..."  
"ENOUGH"  
I then pounced on Temari and attacked her. Gaara then quietly slipped out of the room. After I was done beating the shit out of Temari, I went to my room and placed my wraps around my upper arms' and lower legs.

Outside Gaara was in dream mode drawing pictures in the sand with his gourd and sandals off. All of them were pictures of me and him. A few minutes passed as Gaara snapped out of dream mode, he saw what he drew. He then got up and quickly walked off. "Temari! Will you fucking stop? Damn you're annoying." I slammed the back yard door, when I looked out I froze in place. My eyes looked over the pictures and right in the middle of all of the pictures was a heart with the words:  
"Gaara + Itsuma, Forever."  
"Gaara..."  
I stared at the pictures for a while, then I saw a familiar shadow; "Kankuro...how much do you want now?"  
"Itsuma, how come every time I walk up to you think I want money?"  
"Because you do dumb ass."  
"I do? Well that's not the reason that I want to talk to you."  
"Then what the hell do you want."  
"Remember the leaf village punks?"  
"Yeah...so what about them?"  
"They are in the village."  
"Great. And let me guess they are right behind me in this order: Naruto is next to Hinata. Sakura is next to Sauske. And Shikamaru is lying on the tree next to them?"  
"Yep."  
I then turned around and saw them exactly where I said they where at, Naruto being the dumb ass that he is, yelled, "Hey where's Gaara!!!!" I gave him an evil stare and as usual Hinata looked nervous. "Well Naruto, as you can see he is not here dumb ass. So come back later." Then a gust of sand swirled around us. And there was Gaara standing in the whirlwind. He turned and looked at all of us, "What are you doing here?"  
"Don't worry, Gaara, we're not here to start any thing; we just wanted to hang out with you guys. By the way, what's your name?"  
Naruto turned to me waiting for an answer, "The names Itsuma Momochi. The daughter of mist assassin Zabuza." Naruto looked at Sauske, "Hey Sauske, if she finds out what Kakashi-sensei did to her father she'll kill him!" Sakura and Sauske looked at Naruto with a death stare, then I added, "Naruto, I already know how my father died and by who. Don't worry I got over that." Shikamaru finally got up from the shade and walked up to me. He stared into my eyes, his stare seemed like he was looking through my soul. "But you still have hate in your eyes."  
Shikamaru then looked at my scar that was on my neck, "Where did you get that scar?"

(Flash back)  
Gaara and I were swinging next to each other one day when I was 5 years old and Gaara was 6. Some kids were playing with a brown/red ball when one of them kicked it to high and it got stuck on a ledge too high to reach. Me and Gaara got up from our swings and went over to help them get it. But when Gaara used his sand to get it down, the children started to panic and Gaara lost control of his sand. I placed my hand on Gaara's shoulder to calm him down but Gaara accidentally cut my neck with the sand.  
Yashamaru then came and Gaara stopped; he then turned around and saw me lying in a pool of my own blood. Gaara yelled for his uncle who picked me up and brought me and Gaara to the E.R.'

(End of flash back)

I flashed back to reality, "Ummm... I don't remember. It was a long time ago." I took a glance at Gaara who stared at me and slightly blushed.


	2. Feelings reveled

After we all talked for a while, Temari finally came out of the house. Temari saw Shikamaru and froze in place; Shikamaru took a double take at Temari and smiled. "Hey Temari, ummm... will you come and take a walk with me for a moment? I wish to tell and ask you some thing." Temari looked confused, "Ummm... Ok." Shikamaru and Temari then walked off.

Gaara looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "So how long have you been married Sasuke?"

"About 2 years now."

"Naruto how long have you been married to Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, "Ummm... me and Naruto have not been married yet, but we been engaged for about 2 months now." I quickly looked up Hinata shocked, "So, you do talk." Hinata smiled shyly, "I'm just really shy...that's all." Then all of a sudden, a loud scream came from the direction of where Temari and Shikamaru were walking. We all quickly ran after the sound only to find Temari on top of Shikamaru hugging and kissing him. Gaara looked at them both "what the hell happened?" Temari then screamed, "Shikamaru just asked me to marry him!!!!! And I said YES!!!!!!!!"

I grabbed Gaara by the hand and yelled, "Let's celebrate!!! Let's drink! I'll buy the girls drinks, and Kankuro will buy the boys drinks!!!!!" That night we went to a nearby bar and had a party. I had ordered a whole bottle of Saki and everybody except Hinata gotten a couple of glasses filled with it. I looked at Hinata and said, "Come on Hinata, drink. Or you don't like liquor?" Hinata looked frightened, "Oh um... it's not that I just prefer soda."

"Hey waiter, get me two sodas one with liquor one without." When the sodas arrive we all made a toast to Temari who was already wasted, (Temari could never hold her liquor).

At the other table, every body was having a great time, "hey Gaara..." Shikamaru started to say," Will you do me the honor of being my best man?" Gaara almost choked on his drink, "why me?"

"Because I'm going to marry your older sister, it only seems appropriate."

"Alright, it shall be my honor to be your best man." Gaara slightly smiled. Naruto then looked at Gaara, "Gaara, when are you going to get married? I mean no offence but you're the sand's kazekage, you should have some girl that you love. Isn't there?" Gaara looked over to where we were sitting and blushed, "yes there is a woman who I am very fond of."

"Who is she?"

"You'll see, because I'm going to confess my love to her. Tonight."

"So Itsuma, do you love anyone?" Sakura asked. I looked at Gaara and blushed, Temari looked at me and yelled' "I KNEW IT, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH GAARA!" Gaara turned to see why Temari yelled his name and saw me strangling her. "Itsuma-Chan, will you come outside with me?" Gaara grabbed my arm and lead me out side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something. Something personal."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Um, Itsuma, we've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yeah"

"Over the years, I have developed strong feelings for you and now these feelings are just so strong that I can't hold it in anymore. What I'm trying to say is that I lo-"

I grabbed Gaara's face and kissed his lips. Gaara was surprised with my actions but went with it. "Gaara, I love you too. I always had and always will." our lips locked again but this time we heard cheering. We turned and saw the whole bar cheering for us. Gaara looked at me with happiness in his eyes. "I may not understand the true meaning of love, but Itsuma Momochi, will you be my girl?"

"Yes Gaara I will."

When we returned home Naruto looked at me and Gaara, "you know Gaara, if I wasn't in love with Hinata, and Itsuma wasn't your girl, I would ask her out."

"Naruto, if you even tried I would've killed you"

Gaara smiled as Naruto lifted with the rest of his friends. Gaara looked at me and gave my cheek a kiss, "I'll see you in the morning Itsuma." as he walked away I grabbed his hand, "no Gaara we'll see each other in the morning." I dragged him to my room. Gaara looked at me with astonishment, "Itsuma?" I began to kiss his lips sweetly, "stay in my room tonight, I want to know that this night really happened." Gaara kisses me back, "fine with me. Tonight I'm not going into the bed 'with' you; I'm just going to sleep in the bed." Gaara blushed red. I began to laugh. "I know I know I just want to feel you next to me." Gaara kissed my forehead and snuggled underneath the blankets with me. "Itsuma, I love you." I blushed and kissed his lips. "I love you too Gaara."


	3. Breakfast and Bed

I awoke to find out that Gaara was no where around I looked in his room and then in the bathrooms. I decided that he might be back in my room but instead I found a letter attached to a red rose. The note read:

_**Itsuma,**_

_** Don't worry, I didn't abandon you, I just didn't want to wake you up. Well, I was hoping you'd still be asleep by the time you've gotten this. I love you and I want to give you a rose everyday to show how much I really do care for you. Now, when you are ready, come down stairs to the kitchen and I'll have a surprise for you there.**_

_** I love you,**_

_** Gaara**_

__After I had gotten dressed and readied myself for the day, I went into the kitchen to find Gaara cooking. "Hey Itsuma, you slept well? Are you hungry?" I walked up to Gaara and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes baby. I'm hungry. But you're burning the food." Gaara looked down to see that his bacon was burning in the skillet. Before I could tell him anything, he ran cold water over the skillet causing black smoke to fill the kitchen. I quickly opened every door and window in the kitchen before it can go anywhere else in the house. When the kitchen finally cleared we both just laughed, "Gaara, where on earth did you ever learned to cook?" Gaara looked at me and smiled, "Temari taught me." I nodded, "Uh-huh, yeah figures. How about you let me cook for you baby."Gaara kissed my forehead, alright don't burn yourself." I shook my head, "don't worry I wont."

I began by cooking the bacon and when the meat turned a light brown, I put the eggs in the skillet with the bacon. In just 15 minutes, the eggs, bacon, and biscuits were ready. As we ate, Gaara began to rub his foot on my leg. I giggled and played with his foot. After our little game of footsie, I began to put the dished in the dishwasher. Gaara then got up and began to hug me from behind, "Gaara…you're going to make me drop the dishes!"He then grabbed my hands and places the dishes on the counter. Gaara then began to rub hands on my waist and began to kiss my neck, "I love you, you know that?" I giggled while trying to get out of his arms, "Gaara. Stop it. No. Not in the kitchen. Wait till I'm done with the dishes then we can make out."

"No. Don't wanna, can't make me either.

"Gaara! Let me go."

"I can't, you're just so damn cute when you're mad at me."

He continued to kiss my neck and giving me hickies, and still I kept on trying to get out of his grasp. He turned me toward him and began to hiss my lips and down my neck. I tried desperately to break free but I just felt so warm inside I just finally gave in, I kissed his lips and his tongue began to force its way into my mouth. We locked tongues; he lifted me up onto the counter making a couple of plates break onto the floor in the process. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I then felt something hard between my legs. I knew what it was but I didn't say anything about it, I liked how this crotch felt rubbing against my clothes and my legs.

Temari walked in just as began to climb over me on the counter, "OH MY GOD!!! GROSS!!! GET OUT OF HERE!! NOW GET OUT!!! GOT TO A ROOM AND DO THAT SHIT!!!" Gaara just picked me up and looked at Temari, "Fine I will!" he then carried me up the stairs. He kicked open his door and locked it behind us. He sat down to where I was sitting sideways on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to kiss his lips and again Gaara forced his tongue into my mouth. Gaara picked a kunai knife from my leg pack and ran the blade gently up and down my back. I then grabbed his hand and ran the blade down my chest and punctured my chest just enough for a small trickle of blood to fall down my chest. He then licked the blood and kissed my lips, the warmth I felt before came again. I think Gaara knew how I was feeling and he placed me on the turned me over onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

He grabbed the kunai again and began to slowly cut my clothes from my body. He kisses my body and rubs his hands on my body like a was a fragile work of art made entirely out of glass. I lift his shirt from him and he slowly took his pants and boxers off. He lifted the sheets over us and looked at me, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do this just because---" I placed my finger over his lips and smiled, "Gaara-baby, don't say anything, I'm here with you know and I will always be here with you." Kissing him I felt a sudden flash of pain as he entered me. Tears began to fall from my eyes and with every thrust he entered a little more and a little more tears fell from my eyes. He was a little rough but I liked how the pain felt. Gaara saw my tears, "Do you want me to stop? Or am I too rough?" I shook my head and kissed his lips, "No, just keep going I like the pain, you can be as rough as you want with me." After 60 minutes and about 10 orgasms later Gaara fell over and we both laid on the bed panting. He hugged my and fell asleep, I turned to my side and fell asleep listening to his heart beating.


	4. wedding preparations

Me and Gaara awoken about three hours later still in each other's arms. Gaara kissed me forehead and walks towards the bathroom to take a bath. I look at Gaara as he turned on the water and he gestured for me to join him in the bath. I walk toward and he caresses my naked body and placed me into the tub. As he poured a sweet smelling oil into the tub the aroma over took me and I just stared to kiss him. Gaara held me and he rubbed my body as his hand slipped down my back and legs. Gaara then rubs my butt and sticks a finger inside; I blush and giggle a bit. "Gaara…stop. We just got done having sex I-I just can't take anymore." Gaara ignores me and sticks another finger in my butt, "Itsuma baby, I am only doing this only to have you get use to me loving you every day." I look at Gaara and saw the love in his eyes and nodded, I knew if I was to be with Gaara I had to get use to his rough love making. Just as he was about to stick his dick into me a knock came to the door. Gaara didn't answer and just waited for who ever was at the door left. "Gaara just ignore it if we don't answer the door they will leave just keep on going." Gaara looks at me and the shoves his dick inside my butt and a small scream escapes my lips. Gaara moves my head toward him and kisses my lips and with each strong thrust he went in deeper, making scream a little more. "Itsuma, tell me that you want me." I gasp as he became more rough "Yes Gaara, I want you keep going." And then within 20 minutes, Gaara finally let out a loud grunt and came. **yes I know Gaara is a sex addict. But hey it's hot isn't it?** Gaara lets the water float me over him and again he hugs me and rubs my body.

Then again the knock came to the door but this time Naruto's voice was heard, "Hey guys, we have to go to help Shikamaru and Temari with their wedding." Gaara gets out of the water, puts towel over his lower body and walks to the door. "Naruto, you know that Temari or Shikamaru could've came over here themselves; why did they send you out of all people?" Naruto looked at Gaara and saw that we was all wet and sweating; and saw me coming out of the bathroom with a robe on and wet also. "Gaara, you little rascal, you fucked Itsuma didn't you?" I threw a shoe at Naruto, "That is none of your concern! Now Leave!"

"Alright alright, I'll leave just meet everyone downstairs."

"Alright and stop staring at my girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I see her clothes al over the floor and that they are also ripped so yeah I'm sorry."

Gaara slams the door in his face and that's when he realizes that my clothes were ripped and was just simply unwearable. "Um…Itsuma, I'll go get you a change of clothes. Stay here." I sat down and wrapped my ripped clothes up and placed them in a pile. When Gaara returned with my clothes he found me playing with his teddy bear, "Gaara, isn't this the same bear that I gave you when we were young?" Gaara looked at it and smiled a bit, "yeah, that was the very first time I fell in love with you." I smiled and giggled sweetly. "C'mon let's get dressed." As I took the robe off Gaara notices a scar in the middle of my chest, next to the puncture I did earlier, "Itsuma, how did you get that scar?"I look and quickly covered the scar with my shirt, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Gaara pulls down my shirt a little to see the scar, it was about three inches long and looked pretty deep. "Itsuma, this doesn't look like nothing what happened to you that gave you this scar!?" I struggle to break free from his grip, "I don't want to talk about it." Tears began to fall down my face. Gaara lets go of my but then grabs me to hug me in his arms. "please Itsuma, tell me." I looked into his eyes and saw the amount of concern in his eyes, I then look down and let out a sad sigh, "I tried to kill myself." Gaara sat me down, "What!? W-when did this happen?"

"remember that summer when I came home in an ambulance?"

"yeah"

"that was the summer my father died. He died trying to save me and it was entirely fault. If only I listened to him and stayed away he would've been alive right now."

"Itsuma, it's not your fault that he died, everyone dies for a reason. It just so happened that it was hi time to die and it was to protect you. Your dad loved you and he wouldn't want to see you blame yourself for his death. You love you dad right?"

"Yes I do."

"then don't go around hurting yourself. Because when you hurt yourself you are just hurting him."

"I understand, I'm sorry daddy. And I'm sorry Gaara for not telling you."

He kisses my lips and then my scar like it was a band-aid. "Now, let's go down stairs."

Outside everyone was waiting for us, Temari jumped in between us, "Took you long enough. C'mon all the guys go with Shikamaru and all the girls will all go with me." We all left and Temari looked at us and smiled, "So Sakura, how was your night at the hotel, did you _sleep_ well?" Sakura started to laugh, "Yes we _slept _ all night." Then all of the sudden Temari just blurts out, "So Itsuma, how was the sex?" I stop abruptly and I felt my face turn red, "…uhm…it was good" Temari slaps my back , "oh come on! Don't lie! We all heard you two from outside, tell us how it was." I look at Temari with an evil stare, "DO you really have to be so loud." Temari just looks at me, "no, do you?" my face turned red with embarrassment, "Aww…look at her she's so cute."

"Stop it!"

"Not until you tell us. Not I'm going to ask you again, _how was the sex?_"

"okay I'll tell you! It was unbelievable. Gaara and I had sex twice once in the bed and then again in the tub."

"how did he fuck you!?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean in what position and how was he with you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"now now itsy bitsy Itsu. Don't make me ask Gaara."

"alright! We did it missionary style in the bed and then in the tub he did me doggy style."

"oh….sexy. but you didn't answer the second part of the question? How did he handle you?"

"………..he was rough but I like how he felt."

"so I see that Gaara likes it rough. He definitely sounds like a potential bondage type person coming out."

"bondage? What's bondage?"

"oh my poor poor Itsuma."

"what?"

"are you really serious?"

"What?"

"Bondage is when you tie each other up and hurt each other just to have sex."

"Gaara won't do that."

"That's what you think."

We arrived at the bridal shop at noon and we began to pick out her wedding gown, "Temari what theme are you going for your wedding?" Hinata looked at Temari with curiosity. "I don't really know, I was thinking something like a beach wedding or a traditional church wedding." The shop keeper turned around and smiled, "oh I now what kind of dress you'd like, come back with me." Temari went with the woman and came out about five minutes later wearing a white dress with a blue trim, "So, how do I look?" We all nodded the dress did look cute on her but to me it was missing something, "Um…Excuse me, do you have anything with a little more gems around the neck, waist and bottom lining? Preferably diamonds." The woman looked up and smiled, "why yes, I do! Come back with me miss." Temari the came out with a white dress with a blue lace trim and white diamonds surrounding all of the trimmings. "Itsuma! Perfect I love the dress. You know what? I want you to be my maid of honor." I looked at her and smiled, "it would be an honor. Hey by the way do you know who Shikamaru chose for his best man?" Temari thought for a minute and smiled, "I just remembered who he said was going to be his best man, he told me that it was going to be Gaara. Aww…just think youz two will be walking beside each other. Just think of it as a practice for when youz two get married." I just blushed, "yeah I guess it will."

Gaara was sitting with Naruto, Sasuke and Neji in the tuxedo shop. Shikamaru was looking for a pin-stripped tux with a tie. "Man, I can't find the right one I need to know what color Temari is going to choose." Gaara pulled out his cell phone and called me, "Itsuma? Tell me what color is Temari's dress. Shikamaru wants to match with her dress…Ha-ha okay I'll tell him. Love you. Bye."Gaara hung up the phone, "she's wearing blue and white and Itsuma said for you to pierce your ear to make a dramatic entrance." Shikamaru just laughed and shook his head.


	5. strange behavor

After the fittings we all met at a small restaurant and had a little meeting Shikamaru was reviewing the beaches to have the wedding at and Temari was looking at the bride maid's gown seeing witch ones we could all decide to wear. Gaara then stood up and sat next to me and hugged me close, he then started to tickle my side and kissed my cheek. Neji just looked at us and shook his head, "Why don't you two go get a room? My god, you need to do that shit somewhere not in public." I looked at Neji with a dirty look, "Now don't be jealous cause you don't have a lover." Neji rolled his eyes as I French kissed Gaara.

Three months later

It was the day of Temari's wedding and every one was so excited for the day. Temari was getting her hair done and her make up done as all of the girls was busy putting their dresses on. Temari looked at me staring at the sky and a small sigh came from my lips. "Itsuma, whats up with you? You've been like all dazed out all week." I shook out of my day dream and saw Temari in my face, "Huh? What did you say?" She looked at me and shook her head, "Itsuma, you are just so in love with Gaara that you are day dreaming about him already knowing he's just in the next room." I blush and sigh again, "I just cant help it, he's always been there for me and understood my feelings like no other." Temari looked away to see Hinata staring at me and she smiled a little, "Um…Hinata? What are you looking at?" she shook her head, "Oh nothing. I just was looking at Temari's dress and how beautiful she looks in it." At that moment the wedding was about to start. We all stood in place ready to walk down the isle I stood next to Gaara, Hinata next to Naruto, Sakura next to Sasuke and kankuro was standing next to a little 10 year old girl who was the flower girl. After we all walked down the isle, Temari began to walk down the isle and the music just made this whole wedding more beautiful. After the reception Temari and Shikamaru kissed and were officially married and it was like a fairy tale wedding.

At the dinner, again I saw Hinata staring at me but this time so was Neji. I looked at the both and they both just smiled a very so-happy-it's-scary kind a smile. Gaara looked at me and then the two Hyugas but they just kept on smiling that scary smile. Later on that night Hinata stopped me in the hallway, "Itsuma, I'm so happy for you and Gaara, how come you are hiding this from us?" I looked at Hinata with a confused look, "What are you talking about?" I looked at her and saw that she looked at me still with that damn scary smile, "What!?" she just walked away and whispered in Neji's ear. And they both smiled even bigger. "WHAT!?" then they both walked to Gaara and just gave him the same weird smile they just gave me. He looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Soon I noticed that every one that they whispered to began to smile the same exact smile. Soon me and Gaara just gotten tired of it and left the party, "Gaara, why do you think they were just staring at us like that?"

"I don't know but what ever it is must be very exciting or something."

"Eh, at least we're alone."

Gaara kissed my lips and that's when I was a shooting star shoot by us, Gaara just stared at me, "Aren't you going to make a wish?" I kissed him, "Why should I? I already have all that I could ever want." We kept on kissing on the beach and we just stared at the moon above us. We sat down the enjoy the beautiful secrecy, and I felt Gaara lye down on me and he hugged my waist, "Wanna sleep here tonight?" I giggled, "I'm fine with it if you are." I laid down next to Gaara and we soon fell asleep.

When we woke up we found everyone standing over us and smiling, "So how was your sleep youz two love birds?" we stretched and smiled "we were sleeping just fine before youz guys showed up." Naruto gave us a funny look, "So how long do youz two intend on staying with each other here on the beach? Don't youz two have other things better to do?" I looked at him ad he automatically knew to stand back. "You know what? We do have some other things better to do that just staying here on the beach."

"We do?"

"Yes."

I gave Gaara a wink and preformed a summoning jutsu and out came a large black wolf ready to attack, "Akatuma! Sick em all!" at once the wolf pounced at them and started to chace them around the beacch.


	6. kidnapped

After a couple of weeks I felt a little sick and I also noticed that I haven't had my period in a month but my periods were irregular anyway, so I didn't really pay any mind to it. Then Hinata knocked at my door, "Um…Itsuma? Can I talk to you?" I turned around I Hinata was blushing and smiling sweetly, "Sure Hinata we can talk, whats up?" we sat down on my bed and Hinata looked down, "Um…I know this girl back in Kohona and I found out that she's pregnant, but the thing is…she doesn't know either. So do I tell her?" I looked at her and thought about it for a minute, "Okay, how did you found out?"

"The byakugan."

"Oh, okay. Well, um just tell her but break it down slowly to her. So you wouldn't over excite her."

"Okay I'll go and tell her like that."

After she left I closed my door and I felt a little lightheaded and Hinata knocked at my door again, "Hey Hinata do you know any remedies for nausea?"

"Itsuma, you're pregnant."

I just stared at her and shook my head, "I'm sorry Hinata I could've sworn that you just said that _I _was pregnant. You just didn't say that did you?" Hinata nodded, "Yes I did. I saw the fetus in you belly on Temari's wedding day and I assumed you knew, so I didn't tell you or Gaara." I sat down in disbelief, "Oh my god, I'm carrying Gaara's baby?"

"Twins."

When I heard her say twins my world turned black.

I woke up to see Gaara putting a damp towel on my forehead. Gaara saw my eyes flutter open and smiled, "Itsuma! You're awake! Do you feel any better? Hinata told me that you passed out." I nodded and let out a sweet sigh, "Gaara…" I tried to sit up but Gaara laid me back down and whispered, "No you need to rest, I'll be back with some soup for you." When Gaara left the room, I whispered, "I'm pregnant…with twins." Gaara came back a few minutes later to find me out of the bed sitting by the window, "Itsuma you need to be in bed! You're sick!" I shook my head. And rubbed my stomach, "Gaara I'm not sick…I'm…pr-" before I could even finish my sentence, Gaara kissed me and whispered to me, "Itsuma…go back to bed. I don't want you to become more ill that you already are." I had no choice but to do as he said; I couldn't worry him more that he already was. I decide to keep the babies a secret until I felt a little better.

After a few days I felt a lot better and I decided that this was the day to tell him my condition. I found him outside playing soccer with a group of kids. The way Gaara played with them I just couldn't help but to laugh, "Itsuma! You're better!" The kids left and Gaara ran up to me, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better." I just blushed and kissed him, "Gaara…I want to tell you something." He looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Gaara…I'm…" just as I was about to say _pregnant_, a dark shadow came over us. All that I saw was a large grayish brown bird swoop over us and took Gaara. "GAARA!!!"

Everyone came outside and started running after the bird I tried to join them but Sakura and Hinata held me back, "No Itsuma! You can't go, not in your condition." I looked at Sakura and saw the tears in my eyes. She nodded and let go of me, Hinata sensing the emotion between me and Sakura also let loose her grip on me.

I ran faster than all the other shinobi in front of me. I kept running even after the bird was clear out of my sight. It grew dark still I was running. I soon was on the verge of giving up when I heard a group of men laughing followed by shouts of pain. I followed the cries to find a group of men kicking something in a cargo bag. When they opened the bag I saw Gaara's head pop out with such anger in his eyes that I haven't seen him like this since the day his father died. Gaara tried to jump out to attack but his hands and feet were tied. As he fell to the ground he saw me in the bushed his eyes went from anger to panic. I saw in his eyes that he wanted me to get away from here as fast as I could. But just as I was about to run away I felt an uneasy feeling behind me, I turned around to see a pair of soulless green eyes and a bunch of black threads covering my body.

Next thing I knew I was tied up next to Gaara and the men were just laughing. One of the men grabbed my face and smiled, "Welcome my darling, this we are the Akatsuki. Let me introduce ourselves, I am Hidan, the one who grabbed you is Kakuzu, the blonde is Deidara, the one next to him with the mask is Tobi, the green guy is Zetsu, red head with all the piercings is Pein, fish guy is Kisame, emo dude is Itachi, you may know his brother, Sasuke; the young lady over there is Konan, and the one messing with the puppet is Sasori. What may I ask is your name?" he took off the duct tape to let me talk, "I am Itsuma Momochi, daughter of Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. Now let me and Gaara go or I will destroy all youz sons of bitches!" Hidan just chuckles and lifts my face up to his, "You are just so cute. And feisty, you'll make a perfect girlfriend." He then kisses my lips and forces his tongue into my mouth. I immediately bit his tongue and spat the blood out of my mouth. Hidan screamed in pain and as his tongue grew back he slapped me, "YOU BITCH!" He grabbed me from my hair, and pushed my face into the dirt. I began to try to wriggle my way out of his grip but he shoved a kunai into the ground grazing my face, "Next time I won't miss. Now stand your ass still." I screamed in pain as he pulled me into his tent by my hair.

I could hear Gaara's screams in agony as Hidan shuts the tent's flaps. I begin kicking as Hidan climbed over me but he catches my bounded legs and punches me in the face. He grabbed my neck as he slams me onto the ground, "I'll teach you to stay in a woman's place." He then rips my shirt and shorts off and begins to rub my legs and butt, "Such soft skin." He then undoes my bra and rips off my panties, having me under him he began to unzip his pants and then shoves his cock into me. He then punches me repeatedly as I try to fight back, I scream in pain with each punch he inflicts on me. Hidan then getting tired of fighting me rather than fucking me flips me over onto my stomach and then shoves his cock into my butthole. I scream as each thrust he shoves more of him more deeper in me, tears fall from my eye as the though of Gaara hear me being raped and seeing that I wasn't strong enough to fight back raced into my mind. Hidan the punches me in the back in the head yelling, "Shut up!" after three more punches I black out.


	7. life, death, and renewal

I awoke hearing Gaara screaming my name but my head felt so heavy and I was in such pain I couldn't move. "Itsuma! Wake up!!! Don't give up baby." I groan in pain and I felt a chain collar around my neck. My face was just so swollen I couldn't even open my eyes, I cried as I whispered to Gaara, "I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about, if anyone here is to be sorry is me, I should've protected you but I didn't. Forgive me."

Tears fell from my eyes as tried to lift myself up, "Gaara…h-how long….neh….h-have we …ah…been…ngh…here? Gaara was clearly hurt when he looked at me, "Three days."

A few minutes later, Sasori came out of his tent and say that I was moving and alive. "Hidan, she's alive." Hidan jumped out his tent covered in blood and cuts and put a blanket over my naked body. "oh my fair maiden, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I love you and I promise it wont happen again." I was so weak that I couldn't even move away from his kiss. "Now baby I want you to do something for me. I want you to take this kunai knife and kill Gaara. We need his demon extracted from his body." He poured a purple liquid on my wounds and almost immediately they began to heal. He helped me up, unchained me and handed me the kunai knife, I looked at Gaara who was so depressed that he didn't even noticed that I was standing. "Now kill him and make it quick." I shook my head and threw the kunai into the woods, "No, I'm not going to do it. I am not going to kill the man I love. But I will kill you!" I lunged at Hidan's throat but he proven that he was faster by moving out of my way before I even touched him. Hidan then grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back and held my neck up with a kunai with the other hand. "Sasori, kill him as I make this one watch." Sasori pulled out a kunai knife as the rest of the Akatsuki came out of their tents. Gaara looked up to see what was going on but Sasori grabbed his hair and placed the kunai at his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is what we all have been waiting for! Its time for the unraveling of the demon Shukaku from Gaara!" Hidan whispered in my ear, "Tell me...how does it feel to watch your lover die in front of you, and to know that this was all your fault."

Sasori looked at Gaara and said, "Do you have any last words?" Gaara nodded, "I just want to say I'm sorry Itsuma. And I l…" Before Gaara could even finish Sasori sliced his throat and just dropped his body onto the dirt ground. "Now we have to drink the blood of the deceased before his body completely drains of blood." They all grabbed a cup and began to drink Gaara's blood. Hidan chained me back up and took his share of the blood, Hidan then kissed me and forced some of Gaara's blood into my mouth and made me swallow it. As Sasori began to say a chant but I secretly began to perform a jutsu that no one but my father knew and passed down to me. "FORBIDDEN JUTSU! SHINIGAMI WISH!" They all turned around as a dork cloud began to form over the camp and a demon like monster came from the sky it spoke an unknown language that only I know, ** I will translate monster's voice in bold and italics. And mine speaking its language in italics** _**"Who dares summon me, the great shinigami king!"**_

"_It is I Itsuma Momochi who summoned you."_

"_**Why have you summoned me?"**_

"_I wish to ask you two favors."_

"_**What is it that you wish?"**_

"_I wish for the Akatsuki to pay for what they have done to my lover. And I wish for you to bring Gaara, my lover back to life."_

"_**I need a sacrifice if you want your desires."**_

"_You may take the one called Hidan as your sacrifice."_

"_**As you wish but also as another addition of your wish, I shall need 90% of your chakra."**_

"_Take what you want just please bring my Gaara back."_

"_**Your wish is my command."**_

The Shingami King took a hold of Hidan as he was screaming, and devoured him in one bite. I began to see a bright light coming from under Gaara as the Shingami king laid its large hand over his body. The light then dimmed as it took its hand from Gaara's body, I looked closely and saw Gaara's back moving up and down as a sign of life. Then the Shingami flew too me and possessed my body for its next act. A large scythe then came from the ground and landed in my hands. Then a strong force moved me as with each swift swing of the scythe sliced through the Akatsuki like butter. One by one each of them fell my the blade the last one to die was Sasori, the last thing I'd say he saw was the Shinigami's evil eyes glowing through mine. The Shingami then flew from my body and bowed in showing thanks, then disappeared.

Gaara moved a little and stood up, blood soaked and vision was sorta blurry. When his vision cleared he saw my standing in a state of shock. I then loss all feeling in my legs and fell to the ground, last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Gaara running toward me and calling my name.

Dream

I was lying in a golden meadow and I began to hear a familiar voice calling my name, I sat up to see Zabuza and Haku standing 10 feet away. "Daddy, is that really you?" Zabuza let out a smile, "Yes it's me." I began to cry as I hugged them both, "I've missed you so much daddy." I felt them both embrace me but yet I heard no heart beats. "Where am I?" Zabuza looked down and sighed, "You're on the other side." I looked in shock, "Y-you mean that I'm dead?" Zabuza shook his head, "No but you are dying, I though I told you not to use that jutsu ever. It can kill you." I just shook my head, "But daddy I had to. They killed Gaara and forced me to watch him die. I couldn't just watch other person I love get murdered in front of me like Gato did to you. I just couldn't lose Gaara; you see I'm having his babies." Zabuza smiled at me, "I know, and I also know that you've haven't told him yet." I looked down, "I know, it's just that I don't know how to tell him." Zabuza kisses my fore head and smiles, "Just tell him. Now go, he's waiting for you."

Dream over

I awoke to find Gaara crying over me, "Itsuma, please wake up." I moaned a little, "G-Gaara…" his head shot up, "Itsuma…I thought I lost you." He hugged me and started crying. "Gaara…I love you." He kissed my lips, "I love you too. I thought that I died but all I remembered before I woke up again was hearing a demon calling me to you." I looked down and sighed, "I preformed a jutsu that would enable to bring you back to life and kill the Akatsuki but doing it almost killed me." Gaara hugged me tight, "Itsuma, just promise me this, never ever do that jutsu again. I rather have you lose me than I losing you." After we kissed I sighed again, "Itsuma, what's wrong?" I looked at Gaara with a sweet smile and a dreamy look in my eyes, "Gaara, I have to tell you something."

"what, what is it?"

"Gaara…"

"…yes?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
